family_adventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Becca Johnson
Rebecca '“'Becca”''' Evangeline Johnson''' is the tritagonist of Family Adventures. She is the oldest child, and oldest girl, of the seven Johnson Children. She is a girly-girl, and is kind of self-absorbed sometimes. Her BFAS (Best Friend who’s Also her Sibling) is her younger sister, Katy. She is “portrayed” by Ronni Hawk. Personality Becca is very girly, and she is kind of self-absorbed. She isn’t very responsible, and she doesn’t seem to like being given big jobs. She isn’t always the nicest to her siblings, and gets embarrassed them. But she still cares about them and has stood up for her siblings many times before. She takes a mentoring role to her sister, Katy. Biography Sweet 16 Party In this episode, Becca and four of her siblings work together to make their sister, Taylor’s, 16th birthday party the best and most epic party ever, but Taylor isn’t too fond of their plans. Can You Escape? In this episode, Becca, along with her siblings, gets locked in an escape room, which is actually the upstairs of their house which their parents have trapped them in. Hide and Go Sneak In this episode, Becca gets grounded, which means she can’t take her little sister, Katy, to a concert they were planning to go to. So Katy decided to help her sister to get out of the house and to the concert. Relationships Katy Johnson Main article: Becca & Katy Katy is Becca’s younger sister, and her BFAS. They hang out all the time, and work very well together. They share a room with each other (and Taylor), they get along very well, and are supportive of each other and their ideas. They rarely ever fight with each other. Katy seems to be the only person in their family close to Becca. Ryan, Jack, and Gwenny Johnson Ryan, Jack, and Gwenny are Becca’s younger siblings, she and Ryan do tease each other a lot because they are very different. And she doesn’t hang out with Jack or Gwenny much, unless she has to babysit. She doesn’t hang out as much with them as with some of her other siblings. Taylor and Cole Johnson Taylor and Cold are Becca’s siblings, they are the closest to her age, and she seems to get along with them sometimes. She shares a room with Taylor, and they hang out and get along too. She and Cole hang out sometimes as well, though they more frequently tease each other. Dave and Linda Johnson Dave and Linda are Becca’s parents, she constantly gets embarrassed by them, and sometimes doesn’t want to be seen near them, but she still loves them, and they can give her good advice. She can manipulate them sometimes, like when she and her younger sister do their routine to get them to do stuff. Courtney Courtney is Becca’s former friend, they used to be really close, but then Courtney started being mean to Becca’s sisters, Katy and Taylor, so when Becca found out, she stood up for her sisters and from then on, she and Courtney were not friends. They have been enemies since. Trivia * Becca is the first Johnson child, and the oldest girl. * Her BFAS is her younger sister, Katy. * Becca’s middle name is Evangeline. * She is known in the family for being girly and irresponsible. * Becca is 17 in Season 1. * Her favorite color is light pink. * Becca shares a room with her sisters, Katy and Taylor. * Her zodiac sign is Capricorn. Category:Main Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Teenage Characters Category:Johnson Family Category:Johnson Girls Category:Students